Fight For Love
by sexymama25
Summary: Starfire and Robin are together until batgirl shows up and starts causing trouble. Will Starfire let Batgirl take Robin away from her or will she fight to keep the man she loves. Will Batgirl rekindle an old flame and take Robin away from Starfire forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin and Starfire are watching television when a transmission comes in from batman.

"Yes" Robin says seriously.

Just then batgirl's picture appears on the screen and Robin quickly drops Starfire's hand. Starfire stares at him confusedly before turning back to the screen.

"Robin I was wondering could I join the Titans" Batgirl says smiling sweetly.

"Why?" Robin asks suspiciously.

"Batman thinks I'm two young to continue to help him and he wants me to work with people my own age" Batgirl says.

"Well I guess you could come and have a trial period and then we will decide whether you can become a permanent member of the Titans" Robin says nervously.

"Great I'll be there is a couple of days I can't wait to see you again sweetheart" Bat girl says blowing Robin a kiss.

Soon the transmission ends and Robin turns back to face his teammates. Just as suddenly Starfire gets up and leaves the room.

"Well guys looks like we'll have a new member in a couple of days is Starfire okay" Robin asks confusedly.

"Who is batgirl Robin?" Raven asks.

Just then he realizes what's wrong with Starfire he hurries up and goes to Starfire's room .He knocks on the door but there's no answer. He continues walking down the hall he hears noise coming from the training room. He rushes down there to see the room in shambles.

"Stupid Robin stupid batgirl why does she have to come anyway" Starfire says knocking the bag off its hook with a well placed round house kick.

"I hope that wasn't my head" Robin says leaning up against the door handle.

"What do you want Robin?" Starfire says angrily continuing to kick the bag hard.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier with batgirl Star she's just a friend" Robin says wrapping his arms around his angry girlfriend.

"Well she sure thinks there's more to it than that" Starfire says leaning back into her boyfriends arms.

"Well I love you Star and only you batgirl means nothing to me" Robin says kissing Starfire on the mouth before leaving Starfire to finish training.

Starfire is still angry wondering if batgirl is not just coming to join the Titans or is she coming for Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Gotham city Barbara Gordon is sitting in her room packing her stuff looking smugly at a picture of her and Richard.

"Soon Richard you will be mine" Barbara Gordon says before placing the picture in the suitcase with the rest of her belonging.

"Sweetheart are you sure you want to move to Jump City" Police Commissioner Gordon asks nervously.

"Yes, Dad it's time for me to expand my horizons" Barbara says seriously.

"Okay just no that no matter what you always have a home here" Police Commissioner Gordon says before leaving his daughter's room.

Barbara Gordon quickly grabs her bags and heads downstairs where Alfred has arrived to take her to the airport.

The two stop at Wayne manor before heading to the airport so that she can speak with Bruce Wayne.

"Hello Barbara are you all set to go" Bruce asks curiously.

"Yes, I am but if you every need me you no where to call to" Barbara says before hugging Bruce Wayne.

Soon Alfred and Barbara head to the airport. Barbara is thinking about Richard Grayson and how soon they will be able to pick up there relationship where they left off.

"Miss Gordon we're at the airport" Alfred says before opening the door and taking her bags from her.

"That's okay Alfred I can take it from here thanks for all your help" Barbara says before taking her bags and heading inside the airport. An hour later the plane takes off taking Barbara Gordon and Batgirl away from Gotham to a new life and a new beginning and to rekindle and old flame. Miss Gordon has no idea that she's in for the fight of her life if she wants Richard back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Titans are all sitting in the living room when they hear the doorbell rings.

"I Wonder who that could be at such an hour" Cyborg says.

"Well someone better answer the door" Raven says.

"I will get it my friends" Starfire says getting up from her spot on Robin's lap.

Starfire opens the door and stares into a strange girls face.

"Who are you?" Starfire asks suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Richard Grayson he's supposed to live here" The girl says nervously.

"No one by that name lives here" Starfire says looking at her confusedly.

"Star sweetie who is it" Robin yells from on the sofa.

"A woman looking for someone named Richard Grayson I tried to explain to her that she has to wrong place" Starfire says confusedly.

Robin quickly gets up and walks to the door opening it wider.

"Come on in Batgirl I thought you said you wouldn't be here for a couple of days" Robin says nervously looking behind him at the other curious faces and his very angry girlfriend standing next to him.

"Hey guys this is batgirl from Gotham" Robin says.

"Why does this woman call you Richard?" Starfire asks angrily.

"Silly girl that's his name Richard Grayson I can't believe he hasn't told you that" The girl named bat girl.

"Come on let's introduce you to the rest of the team" Robin says trying to stop the glaring contest between the two girls.

"Okay" Batgirl says grabbing Robin's hand no one but Raven notices the glowing green eyes behind them.

"Well this is Raven, that's Cyborg, that's beastboy and this lovely lady right here is my girlfriend Starfire" Robin says wrapping his arms around Starfire pulling her closer to him and the glow from her eyes slowly begins to fade.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you my names batgirl or Barbara Gordon I like for my teammates to no everything about me" Barbara Gordon says glaring at Starfire.

"Well why don't I show you to your room" Robin says nervously fidgeting from foot to foot.

"That would be great Richard I do love the tower maybe we could find some time to talk about old times when we used to date" Barbara says smugly as she leans close to Richard's ear and whispers something in it.

Raven grabs Starfire holding her back from attacking the girl as they leave the room hand in hand. A few minutes later Starfire storms out of the room and heads to her room.

"Things just got a lot more interesting around here" Beast boy says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Richard and Barbara are walking down the hallway when Richard pulls his hand out of hers.

"Why did you call me Richard when you arrived you no I go by Robin?" Richard says angrily.

"I thought you would have told your teammates your real name my mistake" Barbara smiles smugly not meeting Robin's eyes.

"Well this is your room we will meet at 8 o'clock in the morning" Robin says turning to leave.

"Robin why don't you come in so we can talk about old times I really missed you when you left coming here" Barbara says leaning against Robin sexily.

"I can't I have a lot of work to do maybe some other time" Robin says and turns to leave when Barbara turns Robin back around and kisses him on the mouth.

Robin quickly pulls away and stares at Batgirl with shock and total confusion on his face.

"I made a mistake Robin I shouldn't have let you left and I've come here to get you back so you better be ready because I want give up until you're mine again" Batgirl says determinedly.

Robin is standing there in the hallway completely and totally shocked by what Barbara just told him and he walks back to the TV room still confused and dazed.

"Hey you guys where's Starfire at I thought we might watch a movie or something" Robin says nervously.

"She's probably in her room crying since your friend decided to inform her that you used to date" Raven says angrily before teleporting out of the room.

"Man you are in deep trouble this time" Cyborg says seriously.

Soon Beastboy and Cyborg leave Robin standing online. Soon Robin starts the long walk to Starfire's room. He punches in the override code and walks in to find Starfire crying on her bed.

"Baby please stop crying I hate it when you cry" Robin says wrapping his arms around his weeping girlfriend. If he didn't feel guilty about the kiss earlier now he feels rotten.

"Do you still love her Robin" Starfire says wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Star we were over a long time ago I haven't spoken to Barbara until she contacted use about joining the Titans you're the only girl for me beautiful, and I'm sorry about not telling you my real name it just never really came up" Robin admits sadly.

"I Do not like that person she obviously wants you back" Starfire says angrily.

"She might want me back but that doesn't mean she's going to get me back" Robin says kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"So did you want something" Starfire says smiling happily.

"Yeah you want to watch a movie tonight" Robin asks.

"Yeah that would be great" Starfire says getting up off the bed and taking Robin's hand as they walk towards his room. They don't notice the angry eyes watching them or the sound of something breaking as they enter Robin's room.


End file.
